warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Nevellicht
Over mij Hey, leuk dat je eens op mijn profielpagina kijkt! Ik ben 11 jaar en ben een meisje. Ik woon thuis met twee huisdieren, een hond en een kat. Ik hou echt superveel van hen! Want ik ben ook een echte dierenliefhebber! Ik ben ook vaak bezig met school ik zit in groep 8 (leerjaar 6) en buiten school ben ik vaak bezig met schrijven, tekenen, de poes verwennen en lezen. De laatste tijd lees ik erg weinig in Warrior Cats. (Dat komt omdat ik bijna nooit naar de bib ga, en als ik naar de bib ga, dan is het met de klas. Maar op school lezen we nooit en mogen we onze boeken noot mee naar huis doen, dusja…) Quote over mijn vriendinnen die het leven niet leuk vinden Vriendin 1: "Ik haat mijn leven. Ik haat iedereen. Ik haat de wereld. Waarom ben ik zelfs geboren?" Vriendin 2: "Je hebt gelijk, het leven is super stom. Ik wou dat ik niet bestond." Ik: "Waarom zijn jullie zo negatief?!" Vriendin2: "Omdat het leven stom is. Iedereen haat mij. Ik zou liever willen sterven, dan krijg je eeuwige rust." Ik als krijgskat Als krijgskat heet ik Nevellicht. Ik vind dat echt een mooie naam. En de naam komt ook voor in een fanfiction van mij (maar wel wat later). Ik ben een dappere vrouwtjeskrijgskat die goede krabbels en beten kan uitdelen. Nevellicht is ook de kat op mijn profielfoto ;-) Ik ben wit met donkere en grijze strepen en helderblauwe ogen. Ik woon in de DonderClan, aan het meer. En ik hou zoveel van Sparwolk, maar hij woont in een andere Clan. Ik ben de dochter van... Nou, dat kan ik eigenlijk niet zeggen. Anders is het een spoiler voor mijn fanfiction. Meer informatie over mijn broers en zussen kan ik ook niet zeggen... Daarvoor moet je mijn fanfictions lezen! Fanfiction Ik ben bezig met een fanfiction. Ik ben nu bezig aan mijn derde verhaal van m'n eerste serie. Hier volgt een overzicht van de verhalen waar ik aan bezig ben of die ik nog moet schrijven: https://warriorcatsfanfiction.fandom.com/nl/wiki/Nevellichts_fanfictions! Ik hoop dat ik je heb kunnen overtuigen om mijn fanfictions te lezen. Als er nog tips zijn, laat het dan zeker weten! Favoriete katten Blauwster (ze kon haar Clan goed leiden en is heel wijs) Mistvoet (ze is de beste commandant ooit en is heel loyaal) Zilverstroom (ik vind het jammer dat ze moest doodgaan. Ik vond Grijsstreep en zilverstroom zo goed bij elkaar passen) Kwiklicht (ze is altijd eigenwijs maar is wel heel loyaal) Gaaiveder (ik vind hem echt een leuke kater; zelfs met zijn sarcasme xD) Spikkelblad (ze is zo wijs! ik vind het leuk dat ze in de boeken blijft verschijnen) Vuurster (hij is een leuke kater in de eerste serie, in de series daarna vind ik hem niet meer zo leuk) Geeltand (ik vind haar echt geweldig omdat ze vaak zo knorrig doet xD) Ravenpoot (hij is een leuke kater en ik vind het zo grappig dat hij gay is!) Minst favoriete katten Ik heb eigenlijk geen katten die ik niet leuk vind, maar hier zijn er een paar: Tijgerster (deuuu Het is zo erg wat hij allemaal gedaan heeft) Havikwind (wat hij met Motvleugel gedaan heeft. Hij is net zoals zijn vader) Aspels (hij was gewoon jaloers op Braamklauw) Kraaiveder (waarom heeft hij zo veel poezen gehad? En nog jonkies ook!) Millie (Ik heb getwijfeld of ik Millie bij mijn minst favoriete katten zou zetten, maar ik heb het uiteindelijk toch gedaan, want ik vind dat Zilverstroom gewoon veel beter bij Grijsstreep past dan Millie) Mijn poes Ik wil heel graag iets zeggen over mijn poes, want ik hou van haar! Hier zijn een aantal dingen over haar: Ze is echt totaal geen schootkat, maar als ik aan het eten ben durft ze wel al eens op mijn schoot komen te zitten. Ze is echt super lief. Ze heeft nog nooit gebeten en nog nooit gekrabt.(tenzij bij mij dan. Maar ik had een stukje vlees vast dus dat telt niet xD ) Dom van me dat ik dat hier niet eerder gezegd had: ze heet Shiva Ze is 17 jaar en ze wordt 18 op 7 april ( de dag waarop ze verjaart heb ik gewoon helemaal zelf gekozen, want... kijk gewoon naar het volgende xD ) Ze werd gevonden door m'n papa toen ik nog niet geboren was. (daarom dus...) Toen was ze nog een klein kittentje. En nu is ze een oude huiskat xD Soms als ze goed gegeten heeft jaagt ze binnen op stof. Of andere dingen. En ook soms van die insecten. Hmm, lekker hoor... Soms -ook als ze goed gegeten heeft- slaat ze op mijn hond. Met haar pootje zo tegen de bil van Spike. Hilarisch! Oh, ja natuurlijk! Ze is wit met zwarte vlekken en gele ogen. Ze komt ook voor in een fanfiction van me. Ze komt ongeveer op het laatste van m'n verhaal. Haar naam blijft gewoon hetzelfde xD Tegenwoordig wordt ze altijd ziek voor de winter begint. Maar ja, ze leeft nog dus.. Ze is nog heel fit voor haar leeftijd. Ook niet meer zo fit maar.. Ze heeft ook veel bijnamen. de populairste is Poezekop, ik weet het: raar, maar ze let alleen maar op de "oe" klank en daarmee. Als je bv: appelmoes zegt, luistert ze ook Wat mijn poes zoal lust: melk, kaas, mayonaise, chips (en vooral buggles), chocomousse, alles van vlees en vis,... en gewoon katteneten ;-) Quote over mijn poes Deze vond ik erg grappig, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel, tenminste xD Ik: "Papa, de poes wou vannacht in mijn kastje gaan. Ze krabde aan het deurtje, dus deed ik het open. Daarna sprong ze erin en snuffelde aan mijn spullen. Uiteindelijk wou ze terug uit de kast komen." Mijn papa: "Tja, de poes wou waarschijnlijk eens uit de kast komen." Mijn hond Ik weet niet waarom ik ook iets over mijn hond ga zeggen, maar ik heb ook al iets over m'n kat gezegd dus dan ga ik het natuurlijk ook voor mijn hond doen. Hij heet Spike. Je spreekt het niet uit als Spie-ke, maar op zo een Engelse manier (Spaaik dus xD) Hij is 13 jaar en verjaart op 4 januari (dat heb ik NIET zelf uitgevonden xD) Hij houdt van kusjes en knuffeltjes en zo. Ja, hij is echt een schoothondje en altijd als ik zit klimt hij op me en smeert hij m'n gezicht vol met speeksel xD Als hij kan, dan wilt hij heel graag katten aanvallen en hij zou ze kunnen vermoorden. Dat is nog nooit gebeurd (gelukkig maar xD), ik heb ook een kat, maar die valt hij niet aan, omdat hij weet dat ze "de baas" is over hem. Spike heeft ook bijnamen, de meest gebruikte is Spikkel Zijn ras is een Jack Russel. Die hondjes hebben van die korte hangende oortjes. Bij hem is dat anders, hij heeft rechtopstaande oortjes, en nee, daarmee, is hij niet in valide xD Hij had vroeger ook een vriendje, Darco, op 12 maart, ze waren echt beste vriendjes Hij speelt graag met een tennisbal, hij kan er wel weken mee spelen! Andere speeltjes kauwt hij zo kapot! Hij is wit met bruine vlekken en heeft een stompje als staart, vroeger was dat normaal voor dat ras dat ze die eraf knipten. Hij is geboren in een nestje van zeven. Favoriete tekstje in Warrior Cats Grijsstreep: "Dank je." Zilverstroom: "Stomme idioot! Wat doe je in mijn territorium?" Grijsstreep: "Verdrinken?" Zilverstroom: "Waarom verdrink je je niet in je eigen territorium?" Grijsstreep: "Ja, maar wie zou me daar dan komen redden?" —Zilverstroom nadat ze Grijsstreep heeft gered uit de rivier Favoriete Clans 1. DonderClan (geen idee waarom, maar het is gewoon een leuke Clan) 2. WindClan (De WindClan staat bekend van een zwakke Clan te zijn, en ik zou graag de WindClan weer groot maken, ook al zouden veel katten dat willen xD) 3. RivierClan (De naam vind ik heel erg mooi, en ja, geen idee xD) 4. SchaduwClan (Ik heb de SchaduwClan nooit echt gemogen. Zij zijn vooral sluw en willen vaak territorium inpikken, en daar ben ik niet echt voor) Hoe ik Warrior Cats heb leren kennen Met de school gingen we vaak naar de bibliotheek. Ik nam vaak van die stomme boeken; er waren alleen maar stomme boeken. En op een dag, dacht ik: ik ga maar eens naar de boeken gaan kijken die voor een wat oudere leeftijd zijn. Ik was toen 9 jaar en zat in het 4e leerjaar, of groep 6. Dus ik ging dan naar de andere rij, waar de dikkere boeken stonden. Daar zag ik allemaal Warrior Cats boeken. En ik dacht: wow, lekker dikke boeken! En het gaat over katten! Ik was meteen enthousiast en heel blij nam ik het eerste boek mee. Maar dan, iets wat ik nooit ga vergeten... Mijn juf had gezien dat ik een dik boek had genomen en ze zei dat ik die moest terugleggen en een andere nemen. Ik was zo kwaad! En nu ben ik nog steeds kwaad op die juf! Ik zal dat echt nooit vergeten! Maar gelukkig is het me de volgende keer toch gelukt om stiekem dat boek te nemen xD Eigen wiki Ik heb samen met Blauwster1 een wiki opgericht, neem gerust een kijkje! https://ruimte.fandom.com/nl/wiki/Ruimte_wiki Ik heb ook een andere wiki, samen met Vuurster 1, neem daar ook gerust eens een kijkje! https://de-rare-wezens.fandom.com/nl/wiki/De_rare_wezens_wiki